Playing God
by angelxx22xx
Summary: My first song-fic and Percabeth fiction. I hope you like it. AU. What happens when Percy and Annabeth bumps into each other after he accepted immortality from the gods. Yeaha, not my best work. I'll delete it after a while if it really sucks. R and R too.


**I guess I'll be doing a couple of one shots before this authors block goes away. But don't fret, your dear author shall finish her stories soon. Oh, and this is only an experiment. And this is also requested by Ice2215. If anyone out there would like any story requests, review or PM me okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not PJO nor the song Playing God by Paramore.**

_Italic=song_

Normal=present

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Percy's POV:**

_I can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me_

I don't understand. I cannot understand. I stood frozen in my stance, as they offer the greatest gift of all. Immortality.

Who could resist? Eternity waiting at my feet while I stay young forever. A sophomore. Never aging, never changing. What more could they offer than that?

Risking a glance at my friends, I wondered what they would choose for me. Surely they'd urge me to take it. Would they?

I glanced at my father. Poseidon had the face I remember him off. Sun kissed and smiling whole-heartedly, I wonder what he has to say.

Too much pressure, and the gods are waiting. What to chose?

"Yes."

I answer the first thing that came into my mind. And that was the one word that affected everyone differently.

_You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Well how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat  
Wo-o-o-ho-oh  
_

Zeus smiled, like he was expecting it already. By snapping his fingers, the room glowed. Glowing like the sun chariot Apollo drives, or even more.

I closed my eyes due to the brightness. What was this? Another threat? But only later did I realize it was coming from me. It wasn't uncomfortable. Not burning hot, but warm. It was like the gentle rays of sunlight on your skin.

And as sudden as it started, it ended. The air cackled a bit, shimmering once and fading into the air.

I felt warm and fuzzy in the inside. Like I just had one of mom's blue chocolate cookies, or even nectar in my system. But I also felt strong, like I could run the whole diameter of the world. And it felt great.

So this was what this feels like. What it felt to be powerful and everlasting. I could feel the power surging, the time passing and everything changing. What it feels like to be a god.

_You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
And break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger… I'll point you to  
the mirror  
_

A few weeks passed, and the usual activities at camp seemed too far away for me to reach. The Olympians made me tour the whole of Olympus, making sure I got what places they favored best. Since the war, everything had been in Chaos, but Cyclops and other 'good' monsters alike were helping them rebuild it.

Annabeth was also there, mostly planning the way she wanted the place to look like. Dark circles under her eyes made her look more sadden, though I have no idea why she was in the first place.

"And this is where I made that Annie girl build my statue." Ares said, proudly as he dragged me around, noting wherever anything related to him was.

"It's Annabeth." I retorted. Ares just looked at me skeptically.

"Whatever. Now this is where…" Ares continued, not noticing that I had slipped off by the tree. Oh how I miss my friends presence. Grover, Tyson, Nico, Chiron, Annabeth. Wait, Annabeth!

Sprinting over to her own private workshop, I searched for her franticly.

"Annabeth." I said, pushing the door slowly. Peeking my head inside, I saw her, blond curly hair in a pony tail, and doubled over on her desk, sound asleep. Her heavy breaths echoed in the room filled with littered papers, broken pencils and rolled up blue prints.

I slowly walked in, not wanting to disturb her. But it seemed like she was not easily woken up. How many days was she working over time?

_If Gods the game that you're playing  
Well we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely.. to be the only  
one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I  
believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you  
Wo-o-o-ho-oh  
_

"Annabeth?" I shook her once. She mumbled something in her sleep but continued to snooze.

"Annabeth." I tried again. And that made her wake.

"Percy? Percy!" she said, realizing I was there. I smiled at her, and stepped back, giving her some space.

"Annabeth. It's been a long time hadn't it?" I asked casually. She bit her lower lip a bit but answered coolly.

"Yeah. You…well, you hadn't changed a bit." She said awkwardly. Of coarse I won't be changing. I'm a god.

_You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger… I'll point you to  
the mirror  
_

"So.." I said, wondering what to say.

"So.." she repeated.

"Uh, missed me?" I asked.

"Miss you?" she chuckled weakly, "I could just dunk my head in the ocean and remind myself of what you reek off seaweed brain." She retorted.

Did I mention how much I miss the old times? Yeah, I may have forgotten to tell you that.

"Come on." I laughed with her. But the humorous atmosphere was short lived, and only to be replaced by silence, yet again.

_This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret… I'll hold you to it  
_

"I don't know why you did it." she mumbled, looking down.

"Did what?"

"Accepted immortality. I mean, who could resist? But how could you leave us? Grover, Juniper, Nico…me." Her voice trailed off into a whisper but it was audible.

"I thought.. I thought you'd understand." I said, even though I couldn't understand myself. Why did I accept it?

_I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger… I'll point you to  
the mirror  
_

"Well, I guess some questions couldn't be answered, even by me." She said, shuffling her papers on the desk, head still down casted and yet I could feel her pain.

"What?" I asked.

"Look. Perce, I need to go." She said, standing, turning around and headed for the door. Of coarse, I blocked her path.

"Annabeth."

"Sorry Percy. You changed." She whispered. "Well, you had changed after all. Not in the outside, but somewhere in there." She said with more force and poked my chest.

"I'm still the Percy you know." I said, anger rising. Why was she suddenly like this?

"No. You changed where it counts." She said, standing up. We were so close. So close for me to just touch her. But she was so close, yet so far.

_I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to  
bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger… I'll point you to  
the mirror._

"Annabeth." I tried to reason again. And yet I didn't know what to reason.

"I don't know." She said.

"I could reverse it! Annabeth, we could just go back to the old days."

"But we can't go back to the old days."

"We could. Everything is just the same, the only change is that I'm a god." I said.

"No, you're just.. you're just.."

"Just what Annabeth?"

"Playing a god."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay, this is what I call an EPIC FAIL. But just remember that I'm new in making a Percy x Annabeth Fic. **

**So, could you, uh, press the REVIEW button down there?**


End file.
